


The Fire

by that_one_nobody



Category: Homestuck
Genre: M/M, davekat - Freeform, poem
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-15
Updated: 2014-12-15
Packaged: 2018-03-01 13:21:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 178
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2774519
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/that_one_nobody/pseuds/that_one_nobody
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He's no longer mortally insane.</p><p>/But you are./</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Fire

The fire in his lips spread into an infuriating smirk.  
I stared because I was able to look up at the fire.  
He is no longer is mortally insane. 

The fire in his red eyes burnt brightly in the silence.  
I stared because I saw them, and for the first time, could see through his "cool kid" appearance.  
He no longer lets me catch a glimpse.

The fire in his heart blazed on.  
I stared because he told me the only thing I've ever wanted to hear.  
He no longer tries to be egotistically idiotic in the slightest.

The fire in his mind burnt everything to ash.  
He stared because he saw exactly how much I cared.  
I no longer try and hide it.

The fire in his pink lungs could burn up the whole universe and time itself.  
He stared because he found out just how flawed I really am.  
I no longer aim for perfection, only anger.

The fire in his head sparked.  
He stared because I let my guard down.  
I am still mortally insane.


End file.
